The present invention relates to heat exchangers in general and heat exchangers for use in microgravity in particular and more generally to hydrophilic antimicrobial coatings for use in heat exchangers.
Hydrophilic surfaces are those with the property of attracting water so that a drop of water on the hydrophilic surface has a relatively low angle of contact with the hydrophilic surface. Contact angle is defined as a line tangent to the drop surface where it attaches to a surface. If the contact angle is greater than 90° the surface is said to be hydrophobic or non-wettable, if the contact angle is less than 90° the surface is characterized as wettable and hydrophilic. The interaction between liquid water and a solid surface is related to the phenomenon of surface tension where the attraction of the water molecules to each other draws the molecules of water at the surface inwardly, creating a molecular film of water molecules which acts like an elastic surface. Where the attraction between the liquid and the solid surface is greater than the surface tension forces i.e., greater than the attraction between the water molecules, water is drawn along the surface or into pores of the material according to a phenomenon known as capillary action. Controlling the interaction of a liquid, particularly water, with surfaces has many useful applications in addition to heat exchangers, for example in printing, and in the preventing of the formation of droplets on optical surfaces and windows.
A hydrophilic surface is advantageously used in a heat exchanger to cause water droplets which condense on the heat exchanger to spread out on the surface and flow towards capillary channels where the water can be collected without dependence on gravity.
In any situation where water is handled, especially water condensed from respired air, which necessarily is contaminated with minute amounts of organic material, the formation of biofilms can be a problem. A biofilm is an aggregation of microorganisms which excretes a protective and adhesive matrix, in the form of an extracellular matrix of polymeric substances which strongly attaches to the surface on which it forms. Biofilms are especially a problem in heat exchangers because they can reduce the effectiveness of heat transfer between the air and the cool surfaces of the heat exchanger and increase the pressure drop through the heat exchanger. Where the heat exchanger is used with air which is recirculated for breathing, the presence of biofilms poses a risk that pathogens from the biofilm may contaminate the breathable air.
Condensing heat exchangers for use in microgravity such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,743 utilize coating forming hydrophilic surfaces with antimicrobial properties, such coatings assist in the transportation of water by capillary forces in microgravity. However, problems can arise with prior art hydrophilic coatings due to detachment of the coating from the condenser surfaces.
What is needed is a durable surface coating which can be applied to a variety of substrates and which imparts hydrophilicity to the surface while at the same time providing antimicrobial properties to control the growth of biofilms and pathogens. Further a condensing heat exchanger design which is adapted to be used with the improved hydrophilic and antimicrobial coating is needed.